


Cover

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Crazy!Klaine, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands itched with the dry blood as he shoved them in his pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by strawberry-delicious: Oooh, I got an idea! Kurt and Blaine accidentally kill somebody and they desperately try to cover it up! :D

It was honestly an accident. 

They had been walking down the street, hand in hand, when a drunk man cornered them in the alley. He slurred homophobic insults at them and then a knife flashed in his hand. 

That’s when Kurt snapped. He had spent his entire life being pushed around and scared. He was tired of people assuming he was weak just because of his preferences. He was tired of people thinking he was a helpless target. 

The man advanced and Kurt slammed his fist into his face. Blaine let out a gasp as the man stumbled and Kurt tackled him to the ground. His hand curled around the handle of the knife and he slammed it into the man’s chest again and again. It was scary how easy it was to piece the man’s body with the knife. 

"Stop!" Kurt was wrenched back by Blaine’s arms and his pale, terrified face came into focus. "Jesus Christ!"

The man wheezed a few more times and then went still and all the fight left Kurt. 

He had just  _killed_ somebody. 

"Oh my God," Blaine gasped. "Oh God."

"We…we have to hide him," Kurt whispered, trembling. 

Without a word, Blaine grabbed the man’s arms and pulled him behind the dumpster. Kurt wiped and fingerprints off the knife and threw it into the dumpster. As soon as they were done they hurried down the street. 

"We’ll never talk about it again," Blaine’s voice was tinged with hysteria. "It just…never again."

Kurt nodded, heart still racing. His hands itched in his pockets from the dried blood and his mouth was dry. He had killed a man. He had done it in self-defense but the man was still dead. 

And he wanted to do it again.


	2. Overcoming Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh my god can you please continue Cover with Kurt killing that guy. It doesn’t matter if you make Kurt kill someone else or Blaine have nightmares about it or Kurt tell Blaine about how good it felt to kill that guy. Whatever you want to do with a sequel to it. I just REALLY want more!

Kurt blinked blearily up at the ceiling and lightly batted away the hands shaking his body. When his vision finally went into focus he looked up at his fiancé. Blaine’s face was pale and streaked with tears as he trembled above him. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” he whispered. “I have nightmares all the time. I can’t walk down the street by myself. I can’t be in the dark.”

“Why?” Kurt’s sleepy mind couldn’t keep up with what was happening. 

“Because you killed someone!” Blaine hissed, flinching like his own words hurt him. “You killed someone and I just watched.” 

Kurt sat up and cupped his fiancé’s face in his hands, brushing tears off his cheeks. He could feel Blaine’s breath stuttering against his hand and Blaine sagged slightly into his touch. 

“You’re scared,” Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded. “I was scared then too. Now I’m not.”

It was like a switch had been flipped. Blaine went stiff in his arms, eyes fluttering open. He frowned and pulled back a little, still trembling finely. “What does that mean?”

“Blaine…the way it felt when it happened,” Kurt shuddered. “It was exhilarating.” 

Blaine sat silent, staring at him with horrified eyes. “You liked it?”

When Kurt nodded Blaine jerked away like he had been burned, closing his eyes. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks and he choked out sobs. Kurt didn’t interrupt as he cried softly. 

“Blaine-“

“Give me a minute to…to adjust to the idea that the man I want to spend the rest of my life with enjoys killing people,” he hissed, body stiff. “Do you want to go to a therapist? Or see a doctor or something?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. 

“What are we going to do Kurt? This isn’t information you can just toss out casually and expect me to shrug it off!” Blaine’s eyes widened. “Are…are you going to do it again?”

“I don’t know.”

Kurt watched sadly as Blaine scrambled out of the bed and slipped through the divider to sleep on the couch.

—

Blaine’s brow furrowed as they walked down the hall, looking worried. Of course, Kurt could understand why. He’d be concerned as well if his fiancé was leading him down a sketchy looking motel hall on the outskirts of town. 

“What’s happening?” Blaine finally asked. 

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Kurt gave him a tiny smile and Blaine relaxed slightly. 

When they stepped into the room at the end of the hall he froze in front of Kurt before frantically backpedaling. Kurt took a firm hold of his shoulders and lightly pushed him into the room before locking the door. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt said reassuringly as Blaine continued to make small wounded sounds, his eyes wide and blank. 

“No Kurt, don’t,” he gasped but Kurt pressed their lips together. 

Blaine shrank into his side as he led him to the bound man in the middle of the room. A gag in his mouth muffled the man’s shouts and he couldn’t move much from all the ropes securing him to the chair. 

“Do you recognize him?” Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine turned away, eyes shut tight. “Scott Presley. He’s the guy who beat you into a coma when you were fourteen.”

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Blaine shook his head. 

“He lives in New Jersey now. Last year a gay teenager went missing and was found beaten to death,” finally Kurt turned to look at him with huge eyes. “He was a suspect in the murder but got off on a technicality.”

“Kurt…”

“If we let him go he’ll do it again and some other kid will die,” Kurt kept his voice stay steady and Blaine glanced at Scott. “We can stop that.”

Blaine lowered his head, looking conflicted. 

“Remember how much pain you were in? He would have happily killed you and it wouldn’t even matter to him,” Kurt squeezed his hands. 

“Okay,” he let out a shaky breath. “Do it.”

“No, you’re going to do it,” Kurt nodded and Blaine frantically shook his head. “This man tormented you for years. You have nightmares constantly. Do it.”

He reached over to the dresser and held out the latex gloves. Blaine took them in shaky hands and put them on before taking the offered knife. He looked beyond terrified as he turned to face Scott.

Scott was twisting violently in his bonds, eyes wide with fury. He was snarling something behind his gag and the very faint sound of “Fag” met their ears. 

Blaine’s eyes narrowed and the fear was erased into anger. He took three steps forward and plunged the knife into his stomach. As Scott screamed and lurched in his ropes as Blaine repeatedly stabbed him again and again. He kept stabbing until Scott went limp on the chair and he took a step back, panting. 

With a wide smile, Kurt pulled his fiancé into a tight hug and rubbed his back until the trembling subsided. He hummed softly and rocked them back and forth. When they finally parted, Blaine wiped tears off his cheeks and smiling softly. 

“How do you feel?” Kurt asked softly.

“…good,” Blaine whispered.


End file.
